1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for adjusting ring volume through short message service and, more particularly, to a method capable of enabling one communication device to adjust ring volume of another communication device to maximum level through short message service.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far mobile phone is considered a necessity by a lot of people. In general, a user may selectively set ring volume of the mobile phone to silent mode, vibration mode, ring mode and so on for different conditions. Also, the ring volume may be set to different levels under the ring mode. When a user attends a meeting or is not allowed to generate noise at a place, such as movie theater, music performance and so on, he or she usually sets the mobile phone to silent mode or vibration mode. If the user does not notice that there is an incoming call, the user forgets to set the mobile phone back to ring mode after the event, or the ring volume is too small, he or she will miss some urgent calls accordingly.